


Leave a Message

by Malmo722



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beaches, Embarrassment, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hangover, Love, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmo722/pseuds/Malmo722
Summary: AU, After a night of heavy drinking, Betty Cooper realizes she’s left a series of revealing messages on her crush and roommate, Jughead Jones’s phone.





	1. Message 1

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this myself. I'm sorry if there are any errors.

Betty Cooper’s head was pounding. She had made the mistake of going out with her roommates Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge to celebrate the end of finals. Now she was sitting at their kitchen island cradling a cup of coffee, trying to figure out if IHOP delivered.

“Good Morning!” Cheryl sang as she skipped into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Her luscious red was piled up on top of her head and her skin was glowing. She looked like an angel not someone who had partied hard the night before. “How are you?” She asked Betty.

“I’m so hungover” Betty groaned resting her head on her arms. “I’ve never been this hungover.”

“Yeah, you really shouldn’t have done all those shots of Liquid Cocaine.” Cheryl chuckled and began taking out a few frying pans. “You want some bacon and eggs?” She asked.

“I do!” Veronica answered, her silk black robe trailing behind her matching her beautiful black hair. She walked up to Cheryl and gave her a soft kiss. Cheryl and Veronica had been dating since before they had left Riverdale and their relationship was goals.

“How are you guys not hungover?” Betty asked.

“We didn’t do three shots of tequila and then perform a Coyote Ugly style dance on the bar. You drank so much you should be dead.” Veronica informed.

“I wish I was dead.” Betty said sliding off her stool and laid on the floor. “The tile is so cold. I love the tile.”

“You’ve seen better days, Cooper.” Jughead Jones exited his bedroom from the other side of the loft and sat in the stool Betty just occupied. Jughead was Betty’s fourth and final roommate and she had developed a deep crush on him since the four of  them had moved from Massachusetts to California for school.  

Jughead had blossomed in the sunshine state. He had taken up surfing and gotten a tan, transforming himself into a ripped golden god. Whatever girls didn’t like about his moodiness in Riverdale, they loved here. Betty hated that she didn’t make a move sooner and now that he was bedding Californian goddesses, she knew she didn’t stand a chance.

“Oh god.” She muttered rolling onto her back. She was so dehydrated she could hear herself blinking. She focused on Jughead messy mop of black hair when he appeared above her.

“Up we go.” He said lifting her into the sitting position. “Take these,” he dropped two extra strength Advil in her palm. “And drink the entire glass.” He instructed.

She did as she was told and steadied herself against him when she stood up. “I need to go back to sleep.”

“Yes, you do.” Jughead agreed walking her back to her room. “Do you need to use the washroom?” He asked.

“I’m not a child, Jug.” Betty snapped.

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you not just rolling around on the floor moaning?” He cocked an eyebrow and helped her into bed. She got underneath the covers and he tucked her in. “Get more rest, you’re gonna need it.” He winked and left her room, closing her door.

Her brow furrowed at her choice of words but she was too tired to give it much more thought than that.

She woke up at 3 in the afternoon feeling much better. Still hungover but manageable. She stumbled out into the living room and found Jughead reading a book. “There she is!” He exclaimed. “I got more Advil out and grabbed some water. There is some left over Thai from lunch in he fridge if you are hungry.”

Betty grabbed the Advil, headed over to the kitchen and began heating up her food. Once the Thai was nice and hot she made way back over to the couch.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked not looking up from his book.

“Mmmm” She answered with a mouth full of food.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” He questioned.

She shook her head. “Not really.”

“So you don’t remember dancing on the bar?” He inquired.

She shook her head.

“You don’t remember leading the whole bar in a rendition of ‘Come On Eileen’?”

“How do you know this? You weren’t even there”

“Cheryl was sending me videos.” He paused. “Do you remember making a phone call?”

“It’s 2018, Juggie, no one makes phone calls anymore.” She rolled her eyes and took a gulp of her water.

“You sure about that?” He asked again.

“I haven’t spoken on a phone in like two years.”

Jughead took out his cell, began scrolling and finally pushed a button. He held it up so they could both hear it.

“Jughead, mother fucking, Jones.” Betty’s gravelly drunken voice rasped out of the phone.

Her eyes widened and she started choking on her food.

“You fucking idiot with your stupid hat and your stupid attitude and your stupid face like you don’t know how amazing you are. Well, I guess you kinda do now with that revolving bevy of girls in our apartment all the time. And what is wrong with me huh? I’m hot, I’ve had six guys hit on me tonight. Six!”

She heard herself yell through the phone and she buried her head in her arms. “No, no, no.” She repeated over and over again.

“I’m smart too and my personality is okay, so what’s your problem Jughead, huh? I’ve been told that my vagina is like, the actual best. Like, what do I need to do? I guess there is a possibility that you aren’t interested in me but I’m the tits so why wouldn’t you be.” She paused. “Another thing, you actual piece of shit-” She was cut off and he lowered the phone.

“Please tell me I didn’t call you back.” She asked, looking at him through her fingers.

He was smirking and she wanted to smack him. “That was the first of fifteen messages. My favorite was how you told me that you obsess over how big my penis is but it’s probably just normal size and that you should stop worrying about it because this isn’t a romance novel.” He chuckled.

She made a whiny, crying sound, her face burning hot.

He didn’t say anything like she expected. She expected him to tease her, she expected him to tell her that they were friends but their relationship wouldn’t be anything more than that but he didn’t. She felt his weight on the couch beside her. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“Would it made a difference if I did?”

“Uh, yeah, kind of a big difference, do you know how you appear to others? Do you know how intimidating you are?” His voice was soft and sincere.

“What are you talking about?” She snapped, rubbing her temples.

“You’re beautiful, smart and funny. You make everything seem so effortless, you should date an architect or something.”

“Why is everyone so obsessed with architects?” She moaned, falling back into the cushions of the sofa.

Jughead sighed. “Betty, did you ever think about just asking me out?”

She threw him some serious side eye. “Oh yeah Jug, I’ll just walk up to you and be like, ‘Hey, I know we’ve known each other forever and I’ve ignored you for most of it but now that you’re all hot and dating models and shit, you wanna go out on a date?’” She scoffed.

“Okay.” He replied.

“What?” She sat up quickly, wincing when he head throbbed.

“I’ll go out with you.”

“Why? You date hipster girls who wear glasses they don’t need and are way too big for their face. You date girls who always look good in a romper, always have perfect Coachella hair and eat avocado toast everyday. I go days without showering, I’ve slept in the library more than once, I’ve dropped a McDonalds hamburger on the ground and still ate it because I had spent my last dollar on it and it was all I could eat for 17 hours until I got paid. Last night I threw up in my hamper-”

Jughead cut her off with a kiss. Betty was taken aback by the sudden gesture and it took her body a moment to relax and really accept what was happening. Betty had fantasized about this moment every night for months. What he would smell like, what he was taste like, how he would feel. He tasted like the cinnamon tic tacs he was always eating, spicy and sweet. He smelled like clean laundry, the sea and coconuts from using the girls shampoo all the time. Betty ran her hands through his hair bringing him closer to her. His body was hard and muscular and he pushed it against her, his skin warm and tan and so different from what she expected.

He parted from her, a smile on his face. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Liar.” Betty whispered, her eyes still closed.

“Betty, I’ve had a thing for your since the ninth grade.” He admitted, kissing her again.

“Do you want to take this into the bedroom?” She cooed running her hands over his chest.

“No, Bets.”

Her head jerked back. “What? Why? You take all these girls to bed and not me?”

“Betty, you aren’t all girls, you’re the girl.” He smiled and kissed her again.

She smiled back. “Can you please, for the love of god, delete all the messages I left you.”

“Um, absolutely not, this shit belongs in the MOMA.” He took out his phone. “Prepare yourself for message number two.”


	2. When I Think About You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself while I was tired and half drunk so there are most likely errors.

Betty, Veronica and Cheryl laid on the beach in their bikinis as they watched Jughead surf. 

“So, you left a whole bunch of messages on his phone expressing how much you like him and he likes you back?” Veronica asked, adjusting her navy blue bathing suit top.

Betty nodded sipping a cider. “Yeah, he said he’s liked me since ninth grade but he just never did anything about it.”

“He probably thought you were still into Archie or that you were in love with Craig or whatever. No matter what, he hid his feelings well.” Veronica remarked.

“Uh, no he fucking didn’t.” Cheryl piped up. “He acted like you hung the moon. He’d show me your tweets and Instagrams and talk about how funny you are.” Cheryl sat up and looked at Betty, her breasts almost busting out of her red bikini. “Babe, you’re a lot of things but you are not funny.”

“I’m funny.” Betty muttered, looking towards the ocean watching Jughead wipe out and his head appear above water a few seconds later.

“What I’m trying to say is I’m glad that you two are doing whatever it is you two are doing.” Veronica beamed. “You both deserve to be happy.”

“I’m just trying not to get ahead of myself.” Betty tried her best to hide her excitement as she watched Jughead run out of the water. His surf board was tucked under arm as he shook the water from his raven coloured hair before running his hand through it, slicking it back. For a moment he looked towards the sun, closing his eyes as the droplets of water reflected light. She couldn’t believe how much he had filled out, how broad his shoulders were, how lean and generally sexy he had become.

And for some reason, he had chosen her.

He started running towards the girls, sticking his board in the sand when he reached them. “How’s the sun tanning going?” He asked as he shook water all over them.

“Ah, come on, Jug!” Veronica scolded, wiping the cold beads of water from hot skin.

“You guys should get in there. The water is beautiful.”

“I am fine right here with my hat and my drink.” Cheryl said contently.

“I’m not much of a swimmer, Jug. I don’t want to get my hair wet.” Veronica brushed him off.

“Bets, you want to go in?” He asked.

Betty shook her head.

“Come on, come in the water with me.” He begged, holding his hands out to her.

“Jug, you know I'm afraid of the ocean.” Betty reminded.

“I know and it breaks my heart.” On top of being a surfer Jughead was going to school to be a marine biologist. “Please, please go in with me. There's nothing in there that can hurt you.”

Betty’s eyes widened. “Uh, sharks, jelly fish, piranha’s, barracudas probably. I could also drown.”

“I promise _I_ will not let anything happen to you.” He pouted as he motioned with his hands for her to come with him.

Betty huffed. “Fine, but I'm not going to like it.” She stood and grabbed his hand.

He led her to the water and she hesitated just before going in.

Jughead took a step back when he realized she wasn't walking with him. “Bets, I'm in here almost everyday. Its safe, I promise.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly and she followed him in.

There was no real reason Betty hated the ocean. She never had a scary brush with a shark or a horrifying incident with a fish. She just had an all encompassing fear of the ocean. She believed there was a reason humans couldn't breath under water and we should just leave it all alone.

Jughead felt the exact opposite.

They stopped once Betty was in just above her waist.

“You can swim, right?” He asked.

“It's a little late to be asking that but yes, I can swim.” She laughed as she dragged her palm against the surface of the water.

“See this isn’t so bad.” He said.

“Its fine.” She mumbled.

“The salt water is really good for your skin too.” He informed.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yeah, well I'm mean, look at me.” He said pointing to his muscular chest. “I'm all hot now, right?” He cocked an eyebrow. “The ocean did that.”

“Surfing and the sun did that.” She corrected.

“Surfing which I did in the ocean and sun I got while surfing in the ocean.” He cocked his head like he had her there.

She rolled her eyes as she watched his go wide, looking past her. “Oh my god, Betty! What is that!” He shouted pointing at something behind her.

“What?” She yelled as she looked behind her. “Oh my god! What?! What is it, Jug?!” She started screaming running towards him, her arms flailing as she desperately tried to reach him.

When she was close enough, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his head, pushing her breasts into his face. “Jug! Jug! Is it a shark?” She was still screaming. 

“Bets!” He yelled, squeezing her side. “Babe, there's nothing there. I was just joking.”

“Why? Why would you do that?” She lightly smacked him in the head, exhibiting her annoyance.

He raised his eyebrows at her in a knowing way.

Betty's eyes widened as she took in her current position and started nodding her head. “Because now you have a girl with her legs wrapped around your waist and her tits are in your face.” She couldn't help but grin. “Very smooth Mr. Jones, very smooth.”

“The ocean taught me that trick.” He tilted his head up and stretched his body to place a kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wasn’t sure how long it was going to take to get used to being allowed to kiss him. No longer having to imagine it.

“You’re really good at this.” He exhaled, his eyes still closed, their lips still pushed against each other.

She smiled. “You’re very easy to kiss.” She started tracing patterns on his back. “But I would like to get out of the ocean now.”

He pulled away and looked at her. She was fluttering her eyelashes and trying to look as sweet as possible.

“Fine.” He said walking them to the shore. Betty wouldn’t place her feet on the ground until they were out of the water.

They spent an hour or two more tanning and drinking on the beach.

Veronica and Cheryl took off to see a movie while Jughead and Betty went home.

Jughead insisted on making Betty dinner. While he seasoned steaks, potatoes and collected things for a salad, she looked for a movie to watch.

“I feel like we’ve seen all the good movies.”

“Let’s watch _Shrek_ again.” He suggested.

“You always want to watch _Shrek_.” Betty complained.

“That’s because it’s a masterpiece.”

Betty sat up and looked at him. “I have a question for you, why do you never want to watch new things?”

“I also have a question.” Jughead picked up his phone.

“No, no, no.” Betty started shaking her head.

“What did you mean when you said this?” He pushed play on his phone.

“And then I masturbated for like forty minutes.” Betty’s drunk voice was casual and abrupt. The message was quick, only lasting those eight words.

“I’m assuming you called me right back and just started talking right away and then either hung up or your face hit the phone.” He chuckled popping a piece of cucumber in his mouth. “What were you talking about?”

“I think I know but I’m not sure.” Betty was rubbing her face.

“What do you think it means?” Jughead encouraged.

Betty took a deep breath in and sighed. “Do you remember when I finally came to the beach and watched you surf for the first time?” She asked.

He nodded.

“It was the first time I realized how much the sport had changed your body. It’s a completely shallow thing but seeing you come out of the ocean all wet and tan and tone, it sparked something in me.” Betty could feel her face flushing. “So, I was in bed that night, alone again, and I was horny. It had been awhile since I had touched myself, or anyone had touched me for that matter, and I had that image of you pop in my head. All wet and buff and happy, so I fantasized about you that night.” She rubbed her face like it would wipe some of the embarrassment from it.

Jughead was staring at her, his gaze piercing. “So you got yourself off thinking about me?” He asked cocking an eyebrow.

She nodded, flopping down onto the couch, covering her face.

“Show me.” He said.

She looked through her fingers to see him standing at the foot of the couch. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I want you to show me how you touched yourself.” He placed one hand on the back of the couch and his othe on the cushions beside her and crawled over her. His muscles strained as he kept his weight off her, his lips dipping down towards her ear. “I want to see how you think I would please you.”

Her breathing hitched at his statement as he lifted his face to look at her, the passion in his eyes telling her he was dead serious. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his, kissing her furiously.

“Take off your shorts.” He instructed when he pulled away, moving back so he was sitting on his heels at the end of the couch.

She unbuttoned them slowly, still unsure if she was going to be able to do this. She had never masturbated in front of anyone before. She started to push them down her slender, tan legs and he helped her pull them off the rest of the way, tossing them on the floor.

“Were your panties off?” He asked.

She nodded. “I sleep naked.” She confessed.

“Then the panties and top have to go too.” He told her.

She slid her panties off and removed her t-shirt and bra. She bit her lip as she squirmed underneath his gaze. He took her in with a smirk. “Now, show me how you touched yourself.” He nearly demanded.

Her breathing was shallow as she snaked her hand down her body resting it in-between her legs. Her index and middle finger ran between her folds to find she was already soaking wet. She lubricated her fingers and brought them up to her clit which she started to circle. Her eyes fluttered close and she let out a moan.

She had no idea how much time had past as her fingers worked faster and faster, driving herself into a frenzy.

“Bets.” Jughead’s voice cut through her pleasure. “Betty, open your eyes and look at me.” He ordered.

Betty opened her eyes but didn’t stop moving her fingers. Jughead’s mouth was slightly ajar while her watched her flushing body as she moved closer and closer to orgasm. He had unzipped his pants and was jerking himself off as he watched her, his breathing becoming as sporadic as hers. The sight of him pleasuring himself turned her on even more and she groaned at her impending release.

Jughead leaned forward supporting his weight on the back of the couch again as he continued to stroke himself. He dropped his head towards hers and kissed her fiercely, the both of them panting and moaning into the others mouths.

“Baby, are you ready?” He asked.

Betty couldn't even answer, she started nodding as her body writhed underneath him.

“Can you come with me?” He sputtered out.

She nodded again.

“Now, now.” He grunted as his release covered her stomach and chest.

Betty cried out as her body began trembling, her thighs squeezing together as her sexual bliss flooded her body.

They sat like that for a few moments, letting the haze of their sexual encounter settle.

“That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever done.” Betty blurted out.

“You are so fucking gorgeous. I wish you could have seen yourself.” He placed a kiss on her neck.

She blushed and tried to hide her face with her hands. “I can’t believe that happened.”

“It was the hottest thing you’ve ever done, huh?” She wiggled his eyebrows.

“My sex life has been very basic.”

“Yeah? Craig wasn’t into kinky shit?”

Craig was the guy Betty dated during her senior year of high school. She shook her head. “He thought doing it at the foot of the bed was wild.”

“We are going to have to change that.” He winked and smacked the side of her ass. “But first thing we need to do is get you cleaned up.”

She looked down at the ribbons of his arousal that lay on her abdomen. “Yeah, I should probably get in the shower.”

“How about you get clean, I’ll get some dinner ready and then we can have a beer and watch _Shrek_. Sound good?” He titled his head.

“That sounds very good.” She leaned forward and gave him a kiss, standing quickly and running towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
